


Deep in Love

by douwunjpg



Series: Entropy [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Wonder Girls
Genre: Day6-Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, No Beta, deep in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwunjpg/pseuds/douwunjpg
Summary: in which they fall in love
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Yeeun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Yeeun | Yenny | HA:TFELT
Series: Entropy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Deep in Love

_yes i’m in love, even when i sit wordlessly, i am_

it dawned on him as soon as he’d woken up that yes, he was helplessly in love with her. baekhyun stared at the ceiling in a happy daze, his muscles relaxing as he took in the emotion and embraced it. he’d been confused and lost for so long but now that he’d identified it, all that was left to do was go at it full force.

_yes, you’re in love, even without showing an expression or having to do anything, you are_

when sunmi first mentioned it, she’d rejected the idea. she couldn’t be in love, especially not with someone like him who’d surely leave after he grew bored and had his fill. her face was stoic as she sketched a flower refusing to consider it. she squashed down the voice in the back of her head that kept chanting that it was true.

_we got the fire, we burn in silence, we gotta fire, the fire continues to grow, it feels as though it’ll burst_

if there was an adjective to describe baekhyun it would be passion. he was passionate about everything he did in his life from family to exo to his new found love. sometimes he scared people who he loved because of just how much he could love and give and show, his love was a blazing fire growing ever brighter. with every accidental meeting and planned meeting he could feel it flare ready to explode and to love. he’d been keeping silent for so long it was only natural he’d want to show his flames.

_deep, deep, deep in love, we’re speaking with our eyes, de-de-deeper, we fall naturally into each other_

her eyes were always cold and calculating whenever they met but lately she could feel them soften when she caught glimpse of him. she knew he was noticing it too and did her best to actively avoid him at all costs. she refused to fall deeper, because falling in love meant breaking when they let go and she wasn’t ready to handle that. however it was hard to avoid him when he suddenly seemed to be appearing everywhere in her life going as far as befriending her closest friends.

_give, give, give me love, even without words, i understand it all, i know what you want and you know what i want, it’s love, love, love yeah_

he wanted it all, her love, her affection, her warm gazes and silly laugh, and it wasn’t enough for him when she’d only casually speak to him when her eyes said otherwise. he understood her worries even without having breached the topic, the news of her and jinwoon wasn’t private anymore so he knew he had a lot of work to mend her for his love. he knew she wanted it since his newfound friendship with sunmi had let him in on the news that she did in fact like if not love him.

_yes, i’m in love, even when our hands just touch, i am_

admitting to herself was fine, she knew it the moment their hands accidentally brushed against each other and sent a current of fire up her arm. it had been the briefest of touches but it had left a bigger impression than she’d realized since at some point their hands had gravitated together in a warm lock. she’d only realized it when he’d let go and the cold she was used to seeped back to her skin. she avoided his gaze and left him on her doorstep without another word.

_yes, you’re in love, even when we lie there, staring at each other, you are_

patience was not one of baekhyun’s virtues but the reward of being with her kept him focused. they were in her bed staring at each other as he traced the side of her face softly watching with fascinated eyes as her cheeks grew pink in color. the words always sat at the tip of his tongue yet he knew he’d overwhelm her with them so he’d wait for her to say them first. he presses the softest kiss to her forehead before wrapping her up in a big hug, falling asleep like that.

_we got the fire, a fiery cry in the silence, we gonna fire, the fire continues to grow, it feels as though it’ll burst_

showing up at his apartment at three am probably wasn’t the best decision but she’d kept him waiting long enough, yeeun was finally ready as she rang the doorbell till he answered. he opens the door as if he’d been waiting for her arms welcoming her to soother her tears as she repeatedly whispered that she loved him till her voice grew hoarse. once he had her tucked into his side, arms around her waist keeping her glued to him, he finally said them back finally warming up the room with his words and love. she sits up pressing her lips against his in a fiery kiss letting herself be set aflame.

_deep, deep, deep in love, we’re speaking with our eyes, de-de-deeper, we fall naturally into each other_

they clicked together so so so easily after that, like a lock that had finally found it’s key. their gazes to each other spoke volumes as to how in sync they were. it was hard to see one without the other as they were always nearby if not glued together, since they’d spent so much time apart they wanted to make it up. eventually their fire wasn’t as blazing but just as warm and stable, they naturally fell into each other’s daily lives and routines perfectly clicking in somehow.

_give, give, give me love, even without words, i understand it all, i know what you want and you know what i want, it’s love_

baekhyun had always been a receiver of love due to his job, but with yeeun he kept giving and giving. he could sense her bad days when she needed some extra loving, her sad days when she needed to laugh, and especially her days of self-hatred where he showered her in everything he had. and while her love was simpler, sweeter, and lighter it was just as passionate, never letting him for even a moment think he wasn’t her most precious and loved person. her one and only lover, the only one who had her heart and that kept him on cloud nine.

_deep, deep, deep in love_

with every passing day they fell into their love more and more, never regretting it or thinking that either would break the other.


End file.
